Ranger Key Summons
This is a list of Ranger Key Summons, which summons Ranger Key Clones from the Ranger Keys. There are many different ways to summon these Rangers, as 4 characters have been shown summoning these clones. List of Ranger Key Summons Ep. 4: What are Friends For? *Gokai Blue summons five Blue Rangers for his one-man Final Wave, the Five-Blade Style Blue Slash: **Gosei Blue **Shinken Blue **MagiBlue **HurricaneBlue **GingaBlue *Coincidently, the 5 Blue Ranger Keys used in the Blue Slash attack all control the element of water. *Joe's attack, Blue Slash, is one letter away from becoming "Blue Splash", the water-based magic of MagiBlue. Incidentally, MagiBlue was one of the five keys used for the Final Wave attack. **With the five Blue Ranger keys in reverse chronological order, the MagiBlue key is the central anchor of the five keys. Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears *With his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco ta Jolokia summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - TimeFire, MagiShine, Shinken Gold **Gokai Blue - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - KingRanger, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver **Gokai Green - Shurikenger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - DekaBreak, AbareKiller, Bouken Silver *Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who does not fight a Silver Ranger, while only Don fights more than one Silver Ranger. *Except for DekaBreak, all of the initial Ranger Summons are all Sixth Rangers that are not White, Gold or Silver in color. Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai *Like the previous episode, with his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - MagiShine, Shinken Gold **Gokai Blue - KibaRanger, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver **Gokai Green - MegaSilver, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - AbareKiller, Bouken Silver *All of the clones summoned are either White, Silver or Gold. *DekaBreak is the only White-colored Sixth Ranger that is not summoned as a clone, due to his Ranger Key being taken by Marvelous in the previous episode. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle The Black Cross King steals the Gokai Treanger Box and, through the use of a special launcher (in which he dumps all 176 Ranger Keys that were contained in the box at the time), summons manifestations of the first 33 Super Sentai teams (excluding the Extra Heroes, whose Ranger Keys were still in Basco's possession) to fight against the Goseigers and Gokaigers: *Goseigers, Gokaigers - Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, Turborangers *Gokai Red - Dynamen *Gosei Pink - Carrangers *Gokai Yellow - Abarangers *Gosei Blue - Denzimen *Gokai Green - Kakurangers *Gosei Yellow - Fivemen *Gokai Pink - Battle Fever *Gosei Black - Goggle V *Gokai Blue - Gingamen *Gosei Red - J.A.K.Q. *Gosei Knight - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, MegaSilver, TimeFire, GaoSilver, Shurikenger, DekaBreak, MagiShine, Bouken Silver *Gosei Pink, Gokai Pink - Pink5, White Swan, PteraRanger, HououRanger, OhPink, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink, GaoWhite, DekaPink, MagiPink, Bouken Pink *Gosei Yellow, Gokai Yellow - VulPanther, Yellow4, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, OhYellow, MegaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, DekaYellow, MagiYellow, Bouken Yellow *Gosei Black, Gokai Green - Green2, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, OhGreen, MegaBlack, GoGreen, TimeGreen, GaoBlack, KuwagaRaiger, DekaGreen, MagiGreen, Bouken Black *Gosei Blue, Gokai Blue - VulShark, Blue3, Blue Swallow, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, OhBlue, MegaBlue, GoBlue, TimeBlue, GaoBlue, HurricaneBlue, DekaBlue, MagiBlue, Bouken Blue *Gosei Red, Gokai Red - VulEagle, Red1, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, OhRed, MegaRed, GoRed, TimeRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, KabutoRaiger, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red *Goseigers, Gokaigers - Gorengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers Ep. 20: The Lost Forest *With his Extra Hero Keys, Basco summons manifestations to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - DekaMaster **Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow - MagiMother **Gokai Green, Gokai Pink - Wolzard Fire **Gokai Silver - Black Knight Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth *Like Basco's previous appearance, with his Extra Hero Keys, he summons manifestations to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green - Black Lion Rio **Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink - Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Gokai Silver - Great Sword Man Zubaan Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Like Joe's one man Final Wave, the Gorengers are summoned from the Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave by their respective counterparts in this movie to fight Los Dark: **Gokai Red - Akarenger **Gokai Blue - Aorenger **Gokai Yellow - Kirenger **Gokai Green - Midorenger **Gokai Pink - Momorenger Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations *Like Basco's previous two appearances, with his Extra Hero Ranger Keys, he summons manifestations of Extra Heroes to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - DekaMaster, DekaSwan **Gokai Blue - Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Gokai Yellow - Princess Shinken Red **Gokai Green - Signalman **Gokai Pink - MagiMother **Gokai Silver - Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan *With this episode, Basco has summoned all 10 Extra Heroes as clones at least once. *Gai is the only Gokaiger to fight 2 Extra Heroes with the same gender, but from different series. *Black Knight is the only Extra Hero that is not summoned as a clone, due to his Ranger Key being taken by the Gokaigers in episode 20. Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown *With the Gokaigers Keys, Basco summons manifestations of the Gokaigers to find Navi. However, during their search, the clones end up fighting their civilian counterparts: **Gokaigers - Gokai Red **Joe Gibken - Gokai Blue **Luka Millfy - Gokai Yellow **Don Dogoier - Gokai Green **Ahim de Famille - Gokai Pink **Gai Ikari - Gokai Silver *With this episode, Basco has summoned all 16 Sixth Rangers as clones at least once. *This is the only time Basco summons Ranger Key clones of core Sentai Rangers. In fact, this is the only time Basco had any of the core Ranger Keys outside of his time with the Red Pirates. *The Gokai Red clone is the only Gokaiger clone who does not fight its civilian counterpart. *As of this episode, the only Ranger Keys to not have been transformed into clones are the five core Goseiger keys (Basco only had them for this episode and the Goseiger Keys were with the original team when Black Cross Führer stole the Treanger chest. Also, the AbarePink Key, as well as the hybrid keys, do not count, as they did not fully originate from the Legend War). Gokai Silver Final Wave *Gokai LegenDream (Final Wave) (Episodes 19-21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33, 35, 38, 40, 46 & 50) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts from their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***Bouken Silver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***Gosei Knight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede Gokai Silver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***Shinken Gold *Gokai Legend Crash (Final Wave) (Episodes 31 & 51) **Summons: Gokai Silver, when using this Final Wave, summons the Shooter Rangers used in the Gokai LegenDream attack to assist in a slash attack, except for MagiShine. ***In the second use 20 episodes later, all 15 of the previous Sixth Rangers (even MagiShine) join in for an overhead slash attack. Notes *The only Rangers to never have Ranger Key summons are Gosei Red, Gosei Pink, Gosei Black, Gosei Yellow & the Hybirds. **While Gosei Blue wasn't summoned as a Ranger Key Clone, like the rest of the five-man Goseiger team, he was summoned as part of an attack. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger